Ninjas y Adivinos
by Miu0
Summary: .:Semi AU:. Cuando tus amigos te dejan inconsciente, te manejan como marioneta mientras ellos están vestidos de ninjas para hacerte pasar por un adivinador... un clásico. [Participante reto "Agosto de Innovación" del foro "DexHolders del prof. Oak"]


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri

 **Advertencia:** Semi AU; insinuaciones SpecialShipping (RedxYellow) y MangaQuestShipping (GoldxCrystal); posible OoC

Fic participante del reto "Agosto de Innovación" del foro "DexHolders del prof. Oak".

 **Video:** Foster The People by Houdini

Un saludito a los admis, en especial a Jime que este mes estuvo de cumpleaños 7u7 no sé cuando, pero ya es un año mas vieja xD

¡Feliz cumpleaños!

* * *

Pasos resonaban por el pasillo mal iluminado. Una joven de hermosos cabellos dorados atados en una coleta de caballo se adentraba por este hasta llegar a una puerta de madera pintado de color blanco. Con timidez tocó con sus nudillos la puerta tres veces esperando una respuesta.

—Pase—ordenó una voz ronca desde el interior.

La joven se sobresaltó un poco, tomó el pomo entre su mano y abrió la puerta entrando en un lugar más oscuro que el propio pasillo.

En su interior había un joven de cabello castaño en punta con los ojos cerrados, un pañuelo negro tapando su boca y su cuerpo entero era cubierto por un traje del mismo color con detalles dorados y azules. Se encontraba detrás de una mesa de madera, encima una bola de cristal para decoración y cosas esparcida por todo el lugar, claro que no se notaba por lo oscuro que estaba.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?, Ye-, digo, ¿joven dama? —preguntó el castaño levantando su cabeza.

—Green-san, usted ya conoce mi nombre—acotó la chica sonriendo nerviosamente con una gotita en la sien.

—Oh, cierto, ¡yo soy el gran Green, el adivino! yo ya sabía tu nombre—dijo con orgullo con su voz algo diferente.

—No me refería a eso...—susurró la rubia.

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, unos murmullos detrás de Green hicieron llamar la atención de Yellow, aunque no lograba saber lo que decían, el volumen se iba amplificando hasta que escuchó un golpe que silenció todo el lugar. El castaño parecía inmutable, sus ojos permanecían cerrados todo el tiempo y ni siquiera pareció notar el escándalo de hace poco.

—To- ¿todo está bien, Green-san? —preguntó algo temerosa.

— ¿Qué? —su voz se había vuelto aguda y seguía sin abrir los ojos—. Ah, sí, sí, todo está bien—su roca voz estaba de vuelta y movió su cabeza hacía la izquierda, pero volvió a su lugar con un extraño movimiento.

Yellow se sentía incomoda, quería irse, el ambiente se había vuelto extraño y ni siquiera ha podido hacer su pregunta. La joven carraspeó un poco, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, trataba de concentrarse en como diría su pregunta, pero era vergonzoso. Sin darse cuenta sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

—Green-san—comenzó a hablar nerviosa—, quería preguntarle si la persona que me gu-gusta, em...

El calor en su rostro se le hizo insoportable, se cubrió con sus manos esperando que su amigo castaño no lo haya notado. Una pequeña risa se escuchó sacando a Yellow de lugar, cuando se fijó nuevamente en Green, este se movía levemente, pero seguía sin inmutarse. Sospechas comenzaron a aparecer en la mente de la rubia.

—Ejem, quien te gusta, ¿tiene como letra inicial R? —preguntó con voz diferente.

Yellow asintió rápidamente, de solo pensar en el tema ya hizo que olvidara lo anterior.

— ¿Tiene ojos carmesíes? —preguntó de manera sugerente, pero en su rostro no había ni una pizca de emoción acorde.

—S-si-si—el rostro de Yellow podía ser fácilmente confundido por un gran tomate.

— ¡Ahí está! —dijo alegre—. He adivinado quien te gusta, puedes retirarte.

— ¿Eh? ¡Esa no era mi pregunta! —reclamó nerviosa con sus mejillas ya un poco más calmadas.

—Se agotó el tiempo—acotó con voz diferente, otra vez—. Ahora, retírate.

—Pero...

—Que te retires—sentenció sin sonar agresivo.

La chica hizo un mohín, agachó la cabeza y se retiró a paso lento. Al llegar a la puerta se giró para ver a Green con ojos de perrito, pero este hizo un extraño ademan para que se largara. Sin más se fue.

Cuando los pasos dejaron de retumbar por los pasillos, el cuerpo del castaño se desplomó al suelo sin ninguna delicadeza, las luces se encendieron y observando a Green aparecieron cuatro ¿ninjas?... ¿Qué?

—Todo salió bien—dijo satisfecho uno de los ninjas que al sacarse la máscara era ni nada más que Gold.

—Sería muy ingenuo pensar eso, Gold-senpai—otro de los ninjas era Ruby que miraba con un deje de preocupación el cuerpo tendido de su senpai—. ¿Creen que esté bien?

—Está vivo, es lo que cuenta—comentó alegre Red quien se reconocía por ser el más alto, incluso con mascara.

—Tengo hambre—no es necesario decir quién es este.

Un pequeño gemido hizo que dirigieran sus miradas a Green quien se quejó ladeando un poco su cabeza, algo que asustó a los muchachos, pero se calmaron al ver que volvía a quedarse dormido.

Ruby suspiró—. Sigo preguntándome, ¿cómo rayos llegamos a esto?

—Sencillo, fue gracias a mi genial idea de pasar desapercibidos—contestó con orgullo cruzándose de brazos—, y de paso evitar a la policía.

—Ese piano cayó de la nada~—comentó Diamond con inocencia recordando el accidente.

—Si de la nada te refieres a que Gold lo dejó caer por ver a Crystal, pues si, cayó de la nada—dijo Red con ironía y algo cansado.

—Tranquilícese, Red-senpai—el ojidorado abrazó de lado al azabache—-. Todo saldrá bien, solo hay que esperar que Green-senpai o Blue-senpai no nos mate.

—Bueno, como sea, ya es hora de irse—dijo de mala gana Ruby—. Estar dos días con este espectáculo de circo me agota.

Los muchachos asintieron, recogieron sus cosas que estaban en el suelo y se disponían a irse prometiendo no decir nada de lo que sea que haya pasado.

—Me pregunto, ¿a quién le gusta Yellow? —preguntó curioso Red mientras cruzaba la puerta—. Algo me dice que es Ruby.

— ¡¿Qué yo que?!

Al cerrar la puerta, solo se escuchaban murmullos y algunos gritos desde el interior del extraño cuarto. El castaño comenzó a removerse abriendo lentamente los ojos. Parpadeó un par de segundos observando el techo totalmente confundido.

—Creo que mataré a alguien...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No sé si lo habré hecho bien, pero me gustó como quedó xD o por lo menos el concepto.**

 **Espero que se entienda esta vaina o sino me cuelgo, el vídeo no me inspiró mucho xD**

 **Esta cosa iba a ser mas larga, pero el tiempo no me lo permitió.**

 **Sin mas que decir...**

 **Bye-bye :3**

 _~ **Miu** ~_


End file.
